heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Archie Marries Veronica/Archie Marries Betty
|publisher = Archie Comics |date = |startmo = October |startyr = 2009 |endmo = March |endyr = 2010 |Humor = y |Romance = y |titles = Archie #600–605 |notable = y |main_char_team = |writers = Michael Uslan |artists = |pencillers = |inkers = |letterers = |editors = |colorists = |TPB = |ISBN = |cat = |sortkey = Archie Marries Veronica/Archie Marries Betty }} "Archie Marries Veronica/Archie Marries Betty" is an American comic book story by writer Michael Uslan and artists Stan Goldberg and Bob Smith that was originally presented in Archie # 600–605. In Issues # 600–602, the story features a futuristic look into the life of Riverdale teen Archie Andrews in the years that follow his college graduation when Archie makes his ultimate decision to marry spoiled rich girl Veronica Lodge instead of sweet girl next door Betty Cooper. In Issues # 603–605, the story switches and Archie proposes marriage to Betty instead of to Veronica. Background In May 2009, Archie Comics released plans for what they would call "The Archie Story Of The Century" and announced that Archie Andrews would ask Veronica Lodge to marry him in Archie Comics # 600, the first issue of a six-part story arc detailing their engagement, marriage and life together. The publishers of Archie Comics did not expect the response they would get from readers and longtime fans telling them they made a mistake in Archie's choice. The New York Times would later reveal that the whole story is simply a fantasy and that the first half of the story would show Archie's life with Veronica, and the second half would show his life with Betty. Plot Part 1: Archie Marries Veronica: "The Proposal" "The Proposal is Part 1 in the 6 issue story arc of Archie Marries Veronica/Archie Marries Betty that was originally presented in Archie # 600.Issue no. 600, October 2009 The story features a futuristic look into the life of Riverdale teen Archie Andrews and his subsequent engagement to Veronica Lodge after his college graduation. Synopsis The night before the graduation from Riverdale High, Archie takes a walk down Memory Lane. He comes to a place where the road splits into two. He chooses the left one and "saves the right one for another day." Archie is then cast four years into the future on the eve of his college graduation. His parents are excited about his graduating from college. Archie learns that Veronica plans to work for her father’s company in London or Hong Kong. Moose Mason is going to manage his uncle's burger joint on Staten Island while his girlfriend Midge Klump will be running her own nail salon in Bayonne, New Jersey. Dilton Doiley is going to M.I.T. for his doctorate in quantum mechanics, Reggie Mantle will fulfill his destiny as a used car salesman in Atlanta and Jughead Jones will stick around Riverdale grilling burgers at Pop Tate's Choklit Shoppe until he figures things out. Finally, Betty Cooper will be working as a buyer at Saks Fifth Avenue in New York City. A few weeks later, Archie is given a large sum of money by his parents. He uses it on an engagement ring for Veronica and proposes to her just as Betty and Jughead happen to walk by and witness. Veronica accepts and Betty is devastated. Mr. Lodge accepts Archie as his future son-in-law as long as he works for Lodge Industries. Without any other jobs lined up, Archie accepts. The residents of Riverdale are overwhelmed with shock that Archie finally chose between his two favorite gals, but also concerned with Betty's well being. In the end, Veronica calls Betty and asks her to be her maid of honor. Instead of answering, Betty simply leaves the phone on her bed, leaving readers to guess what she will do. Part 2: Archie Marries Veronica: "The Wedding" “The Wedding” is Part 2 in the 6 issue story arc of Archie Marries Veronica/Archie Marries Betty that was originally presented in Archie # 601.Issue no. 601, November 2009 The story features the continuation of a futuristic look into the life of Riverdale teen Archie Andrews and his wedding to longtime girlfriend Veronica Lodge. Synopsis Archie prepares for his upcoming nuptials with his groomsmen, Reggie Mantle, Moose Mason, Dilton Doiley, and best man Jughead Jones. Meanwhile, Veronica treats her bridesmaids Midge Klump, Ethel Muggs, and Nancy Woods to a day at the spa. Veronica is sad that Betty Cooper is not there, but Betty shows up at that moment and her position as Veronica’s maid of honor is cemented. Betty brings along a “friend” of hers named Henry who works with her. All of Riverdale is attending the wedding and everything seems to be going as planned. Before the ceremony, Archie asks Betty to take a walk with him. They promise to be good friends to each other always. Archie and Veronica are married. The wedding goes smoothly and the couple depart on their honeymoon to a remote island owned by the Lodges. One year later, Archie is a big executive at Lodge Enterprises. Reggie shows up and asks for a job after he’s been laid off. Archie gives him a job in sales. It’s obvious that he’s running himself ragged with work. He comes home exhausted, and Veronica announces that she’s pregnant. Archie promptly faints. Part 3: Archie Marries Veronica: "It’s Twins!" “It's Twins” is Part 3 in the 6 issue story arc of Archie Marries Veronica/Archie Marries Betty that was originally presented in Archie # 602.Issue no. 602, December 2009 The story features the continuation of a futuristic look into the life of Archie Andrews and Veronica Lodge as they raise a pair of fraternal twins. Synopsis The announcement about Veronica's pregnancy is made to everyone. All are excited. Mr. Lodge has his will changed to bestow his most prized possession, a sled named "Rosebuddy" to his grandchild. Meanwhile, Veronica flies to New York City to meet with Betty. Betty hasn't been faring well in the city. She's recently been laid off and her relationship with Henry has ended because it's "hard to meet nice guys in the city." Veronica announces that she is pregnant and asks Betty to be the godmother...to which she agrees. Soon, Veronica delivers a redheaded boy named Archie, and a black haired girl named Veronica. Time passes and parenting is exhausting for both Archie & Veronica, but they lovingly raise their children past diapers and bottles. When the children are around three, the Andrews and the Lodges celebrate Christmas together. The children are sent to bed and Archie and Veronica discuss their happiness. Archie claims that he would be just as happy without the money. "All you need is love," he says. Archie tucks his children to bed and reads them "The Road Not Taken" by Robert Frost in its entirety. Then Archie goes for a walk during the first snow of the season. He walks out looking distraught. He walks up Memory Lane and takes the road on the right. Part 4: Archie Marries Betty: "Will You Marry Me?" "Will You Marry Me?" is Part 4 in the 6 issue story arc of Archie Marries Veronica/Archie Marries Betty that was originally presented in Archie # 603.Issue no. 603, January 2010 The story features a futuristic look into the life of Riverdale teen Archie Andrews and his subsequent engagement to Betty Cooper after college in an alternate reality. Synopsis Archie, still in his winter coat from his walk during the first snow of the season, arrives back in time right before his college graduation and meets Jughead, Reggie, and Moose. He is confused at first by the summer heat and his apparent time travel. Archie then rushes home to get ready for graduation, and the ceremony proceeds much as it did in Part 1, with Dilton giving the valedictorian address. After graduation, Archie, Reggie, and Jughead drive to Pop Tate’s Choklit Shoppe for a party. Reggie comments on how unlikely marriage is after college. Jughead is relieved at this statistic, but Archie seems optimistic and announces that he has finally made his choice between Veronica and Betty, but he refuses to tell “until he talks to the girls first.” Upon entering Pop’s, Betty asks Archie for a dance, but he has Veronica on the brain and Betty points him in her direction. Veronica, surrounded by a group of handsome young men, is telling about a graduation trip around the world in 80 days. Archie asks to speak with her privately and starts to reminisce about the day she moved to Riverdale, but she keeps interrupting him. Reggie and Jughead spy from afar and are unaware if he’s “proposing or letting her down easy.” Before anything serious can be said, Moose demands that The Archies play a few songs. Even though the group hasn’t played since high school, they entertain everyone with one of their hits, “Jingle Jangle”. Moose then starts a food fight that Jughead thoroughly enjoys. After the gang cleans up their mess, Archie attempts to resume his conversation with Veronica, but she interrupts him again to tell him she’s moving to Paris after her trip to run her father’s fashion holdings. After this news, Archie has no need to continue his speech and asks Betty to share a malt with him while Veronica goes back to her bastion of beaux. Archie reminds Betty of how they first met and were always friends…sometimes more. He claims he can never fit into Veronica’s high society world. Betty assumes he’s going to ask her to “go steady,” but he claims that’s not what he’s thinking. Betty beats herself up and calls herself a jerk for assuming Archie wants to just date her. Archie laughs and calls her “the nicest, most loveable and beautiful jerk in Riverdale” and then pops the question. Betty, in shock for a moment, jumps for joy and answers yes. Archie and Betty kiss as Veronica watches in awe and disgust. Midge swoons at the romantic moment and prods her longtime boyfriend, Moose for a similar proposal, but he makes a joke instead. She slams his mortarboard over his head. Meanwhile, Reggie tries to make his move on Veronica, pretending to comfort her. She also breaks his mortarboard over his head. Veronica screams at Archie, claiming he missed his chance, but Archie defends his engagement to Betty. Later that evening, Archie and Betty tell both their parents about the engagement. The Andrews are very pleased with their son’s choice of “marrying for love, not money.” The Coopers are also very happy. Betty then tells them that they plan to have a small, inexpensive wedding at Pop Tate’s. Meanwhile, Veronica cries on her father’s shoulder, but he assures her that there are plenty of men out there and “things always work out for the best.” All of Riverdale is gossiping about the upcoming nuptials, and whether Veronica’s fortune should be a factor. On the night of Archie’s bachelor party (at Pop Tate’s), his groomsmen, Jughead, Reggie, Moose, Dilton, and Chuck express concern for Veronica and her place among Betty’s bridesmaids. Meanwhile, Betty goes to the Lodge estate and asks Veronica to be her maid of honor, who promptly slams the door in her face. But after seeing her so upset, Veronica agrees and tells Betty "she won Archie fair and square". Later that night, Archie and Betty go for a walk. Archie has been sending out resumes but is finding it difficult to find a job during the recession. He apologizes for not offering a better honeymoon than at the Blue Roof Inn in Centerville (the hometown of Cheryl Blossom). Betty is entirely satisfied with it, however, and claims it’s all part of “life with Archie.” Part 5: Archie Marries Betty: "The Wedding" "The Wedding" is Part 5 in the 6 issue story arc of Archie Marries Veronica/Archie Marries Betty that was originally presented in Archie # 604.Issue no. 604, February 2010 The story features a futuristic look into the life of Archie Andrews and his wedding to Betty Cooper. Synopsis Archie continues to search for work with no luck. In desperation, he goes to meet with Mr. Lodge at his office. Mr. Lodge tells him that despite jilting his daughter, he thinks Archie is a bright fellow but that his company is not hiring. Archie tells Mr. Lodge that he didn't jilt Veronica, he chose Betty. Archie thanks Mr. Lodge for his time and goes back to his job search, but after applying for work everywhere from a recording studio to a coffee bar, he still has no success. In the midst of their wedding preparations, Betty reveals to Archie that she has received a job offer as a buyer for Saks 5th Avenue in New York City. She had applied before they became engaged because it was something she wanted to try, but plans to turn down the job in order to be a teacher and to be with Archie. He is shocked at first, but tells her that instead of putting everyone else first, she needs to follow her dreams for once, and decides they should move up their wedding day to the following weekend and then move to New York. Everyone arrives to celebrate the party of the year. When Veronica arrives, escorted by Reggie, some expect trouble at first. Just as she is about to reveal the dress she bought hoping to draw attention away from the bride, the wedding cake that Betty made herself collapses and is ruined. Seeing this, Veronica decides to save the day by ordering the biggest most expensive wedding cake money can buy and changes into something she feels is more appropriate for the occasion, a waitress's uniform. Archie and Betty exchange their vows. The Bride and Groom then invite all the guests to join them in their first dance. When Betty tosses the bouquet, Miss Grundy catches it while Mr. Weatherbee looks on. The biggest surprise of the night comes when the wedding cake Veronica ordered arrives. Everyone is very proud of her, and Archie and Betty thank her for her very generous gift. Veronica asks them where they plan to go for their honeymoon, but they tell her that they can't afford one yet. She takes Archie aside and tells him that she will pay for a honeymoon for them. He thanks her for the offer but turns her down, saying that he is responsible for Betty now. They say goodbye to their families, friends and Riverdale, and set off for New York City. Betty impresses Cassie, her new boss on her very first day on the job. Archie's efforts to find a job continue to be unsuccessful until he has a chance encounter with a club owner who is looking for someone who can play the guitar and sing. Several months pass and the Andrews attend Betty's first corporate dinner with Cassie and her boss, Mr. Hugo. When they first meet him he makes a crack about Archie's clothes and talent. Archie tries to defend himself, but Betty tries to pass it off as a joke. He tries to insult Archie again, but Betty loses it and tells him she would punch him if she wasn't as classy as her husband, and quits her job on the spot. Betty apologizes to Archie for not standing up for him sooner, and Archie calls her his hero. They decide to move back to Riverdale. The next day while packing their bags, Cassie shows up at their apartment with flowers, asking them to stay and tells Betty she still has a great future with the company. Betty thanks her and says she already has a great future with Archie back in their hometown. Cassie tells them both how lucky they are and wishes them well. Back in Riverdale, Archie and Betty move in with Archie's parents, but Betty assures him it is temporary. She has found out from Mr. Weatherbee that a teaching position is available at Riverdale High, and lets Archie know that he wishes to speak to him about something important. Mr. Weatherbee offers him the position of the school's music teacher, and Archie accepts. That night, Archie and Betty celebrate their first anniversary with a romantic dinner and share a malt with three straws in it. Archie, confused and thinking that Veronica would be joining them, is told that the third straw isn't for her, but for someone he will love. Betty tells him she's pregnant... Archie immediately faints. Part 6: Archie Marries Betty: "Happily Ever After" "Happily Ever After" is Part 6 in the 6 issue story arc of Archie Marries Veronica/Archie Marries Betty that was originally presented in Archie # 605.Issue no. 605, March 2010 The story features a futuristic look into the life of Archie Andrews and Betty Cooper as they raise a pair of fraternal twins. Synopsis Archie & Betty discover many things have changed in Riverdale in the year they were in New York City. They run into Jughead & Midge and are shocked to learn that they are now married. Moose is now the custodian at Riverdale High and practises yoga and meditation and is "at peace with his inner self." When they all decide to go for dinner, Archie and Betty learn that Pop Tate is retiring and has sold the Chok'lit Shoppe to Jughead and Midge and it has been renamed "Juggie's". At the new Juggie's, the gang runs into Veronica & Reggie, and learn they have a surprise of their own; they are engaged. On their ride home, Archie & Betty argue about the news of their friends' engagement. Archie believes it is wrong, but Betty thinks that he is wishing it was him. He assures Betty that he thinks it is wrong of them to marry because he believes it will end badly, and that he only wants her money . Betty accepts his statement and they make up. As the next few months pass, Archie & Betty become two of the most popular teachers at Riverdale High, and as Betty's pregnancy advances, they start to have less time for the rest of the old gang. Then one fall day, as Archie plans to go for a bike ride, Betty goes into labor while he goes into a panic. Instead of calling an ambulance, Archie calls the water department. Archie then drives Betty to the hospital, but they end up getting a flat tire. Luckily, Archie had his bike in the trunk, and takes her the rest of the way by bike. After a few misunderstandings at the admitting desk, Betty is rushed to the maternity ward, and soon gives birth to twins; a red haired boy named Archie and a blonde haired girl named Betty. Soon, Mr. & Mrs. Cooper and Mr. & Mrs. Andrews arrive along with all their friends and colleagues. Archie and Betty ask Jughead, Veronica and Reggie to be the twins' godparents, while Reggie & Veronica ask them to be their best man and maid of honor at their wedding. The next weekend they fly the whole gang out to Las Vegas for the star studded ceremony. As Archie & Betty adjust to parenthood, life goes on in Riverdale. Jughead & Midge are soon expecting a child of their own. Mr. Weatherbee & Miss Grundy along with Miss Beazley & Mr. Svenson have started dating. Archie & Betty receive a postcard from Veronica & Reggie detailing all of their world travels and new ventures. Betty comments to him that could have been his life, but Archie tells her he doesn't want that life when he already has the best life with her. Betty suggests they go to bed early, but Archie says he's not tired and decides to go for a walk in the woods. He tells her not to wait up, and she says she'll be waiting no matter how long. He then decides to walk up Memory Lane, and soon finds himself back in the present... he is once again a teenager. On his way home, he runs into Jughead who reminds him of the poetry recital in Miss Grundy's class the next day. Archie tells him he worries too much, while Jughead tells him to be prepared. As the two best friends walk home, he reads his part of the poetry reading, the last stanza of "The Road Not Taken" by Robert Frost. Archie Gets Married: The Epilogue "Archie Gets Married: The Epilogue" is the epilogue that ties together Part 1 through 6 of the Archie Marries Veronica/Archie Marries Betty storyline that will appear in Archie #606. Archie is left in a vision of the future and struggles to explain it to his friends...and Betty and Veronica. Sources Category:Archie Comics titles